1. Field of the invention
The field of invention relates to novelty structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved novelty apparatus arranged to address an individual engaged in false flattery or irreverent comments relative to other individuals to position a tissue roll dispenser associated with a lavatory environment relative to said individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In contemporary society there exists a category of individuals engaged in false flattery relative to others and further including individuals in attempting to curry favor engage and participate in false flattery to garner respect such as in a job environment and the like. The instant invention attempts to provide a novelty apparatus arranged to address those individuals as a comment regarding the individual's socially unacceptable approach. While prior art structure relative to eyeglass and spectacle arrangements are available in the prior art, such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,620,778; 4,045,131; 2,682,724; and 4,798,455. The prior art has yet to address a structure arranged to position relative to an individual's facial arrangement a roll of tissue positioned in a rolled web form as a comment on said individual's character and socially unacceptable behavior.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved novelty apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in its incorporation in a social comment relative to an individual's behavior and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.